


For Better Or For Worse

by Coinkydinks



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kid!Eddie, M/M, Monster!Venom, Monster!peter, Multi, kid!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coinkydinks/pseuds/Coinkydinks
Summary: Prompt by Micro SF/F Stories"Dad" she called, "can you read me a bedtime story?""Not tonight, sorry," he called back.She waited a while, then whispered "i'm sorry.""Not your fault," the monsters under the bed growled.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	For Better Or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write a chapter for my fanfiction.
> 
> Also me: I should write an entirely new fanfiction, that crossovers with my other, unfinished fanfiction. 
> 
> Crossover w/ The Truth, The Whole Truth & Nothing But The Truth. You do not need to read it to understand the rest of the story, it's its own story, and can be read separately. This fanfiction is based later on in timeline of the The Truth, so, be mindful of the off subtle spoilers.

_ “ _ Dad,” Eddie called from behind the garage door. He toed the line between them, bright yellow, with a bold black text written horizontally across it, reading: Do not enter.  
  


“Eddie…” Carl raised his voice in warning. Eddie folded his arms around the back of him, smiling innocently at the back of Carl’s head, “what?”  
  


“You know what.” Eddie wasn’t allowed on the other side. It was too dangerous. That’s what he said, anyway. Eddie tried to reason that if it was really, really dangerous, Carl wouldn’t leave the keys to the garage door on the side, where Eddie could reach him.   
  


Anyway, the really dangerous stuff wasn’t close to the door; it was in the back, behind the waste bin, with empty boxes of chemicals, old syringes and strange, discoloured liquids Eddie couldn’t name.   
  


Carl didn’t need to know he knew that.  
  


Still, that didn’t stop him from trying. It became a habit now, apart of their routine.  
  
  
“Can you read me a bedtime story?”   
  


“Not now, Eddie.I’m busy. Some other time, yeah?” he sighed, returning back to his work, “anyway, aren’t you a little old for bedtime stories?”  
  


Eddie blushes, bowing his head. “It’s not for me.”  
  


“What?” Carl leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. His back let out a loud POP.  
  
  
“I said you’re right. Goodnight.”   
  
  
“Goodnight, Eddie. Oh, and be careful of the -” A stumble, a crash, “wire. Nevermind.”  
  


He waited a while, then leaned forward over his bed and whispered, “I'm sorry,”    
  


“It’s not your fault,” the monster beneath the bed growled. They sounded disappointed.   
  


“I… I could make one up for you?”   
  


“You would do that?”   
  


“Sure!”   
  


A low purr sounded from beneath the bed. “I’d like that.”   
  


Eddie nodded, turning on his side, leaning over the edge of the bed he lowered a hand. A black, inky tentacle hesitantly took his hand. “Can you tell me the story of how we met?”   
  


“Again?” laughed Eddie. The felt the monster bristle beneath him. They didn’t like to be laughed at. Eddie smoothed down the bristling skin with his thumb, when he spoke next it was in a low, soothing voice, “anything you want.” The monster hummed happily. “I was suspended from school.” he began.   
  


“It wasn’t your fault,” the monster reminds him, out of habit.   
  


“I know. He started it. I was outnumbered, four to one. He had me cornered me in the boy’s bathroom. I was meant to be somewhere else. I can’t remember where. It doesn’t matter now,” he chews the bottom of his lip, “I was smoking. The window was cracked open. That’s how the teacher’s heard me.” He rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. There are cracks in it. Sometimes, when its raining heavy it’ll start to leak. He’ll leave buckets at the end of his bed. One time, he filled five buckets in one night.  
“He did me a favour, really. I finally lost my last baby tooth,” he smiled, sticking his tongue in between a tooth half the size of the others, still growing. He felt the monster’s hand - if you could call it a hand, - tightened around his. He dismissed the rest of the story; he doesn’t talk the younger boy, with hair like sunlight, and skin like naughts and crosses, freckled and scarred. He doesn’t tell him how he came out of nowhere, and stuck the end of the cigarette into Arcade's eye. He doesn’t tell the monster that he took the fall for it, when the teachers found them all, sprawled across the bathroom floor. He doesn’t tell the boy’s name, because he never got it; he went as quickly as he came.  
  
  
"I was suspended for two weeks. Dad wouldn’t speak to me. He wouldn’t even look me in the eyes. I was scared of what would happen when he did.” he pauses, he can feel the monster start to crawl out from underneath his bed. “I was so bored. Mind-numbingly bored. I had to sit at the kitchen table every day, and finish off my homework. I had finished it in a day. Dad didn’t believe me. He told me to sit there and if I wasn’t there when he came back from work, they’d be trouble. I didn’t believe him. He doesn’t care about me enough to hurt me. So, I saw how far I could test him; he didn’t notice, or if he did, he didn’t care. I became more daring. More reckless. I crossed the line - first, metaphorically, and then literally. There’s a line that divides the garage. You’ve seen it. It says: _**DO NOT ENTER. DANGER AHEAD**_. I found a door hidden behind the waste bin. It led me to another room. It led me to you."  
  


The monster sits on corner of Eddie's bed, tilting their head to the side. A wide, toothy grin stretches across their face.   
  
  
“I was the danger.” They reply, cheerfully.  
  


Eddie smile matches his. He likes danger. He likes breaking the rules, and taking risks. He doesn't look for it, you'd be mad to. He didn't need to. Danger always found him. Danger, came in the shape of a monster. That soon became a friend. That later becomes something more. There's not a word for it. 

Eddie extends out a hand, and on instinct the monster doubles over in size, and latches onto him like a bad rash. "You are. You're trouble, you." The monster crystallizes him in black, liquified goo, harbouring him, keeping him at bay from the world around them; a world that's made it clear it's not big enough for one of them, let alone two. A world that has room for uncaring fathers, sadistic bullies and dismissive teachers.

A world they'll bend, and make into their own. Fit for size for the two of them.

  
"We make the perfect pair." The monster murmurs. Eddie couldn't agree more.


End file.
